


Please Support Spidey On Patreon!!!

by emmacortana



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Spider-Man has a patreon, just a light little one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 11:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19250437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmacortana/pseuds/emmacortana
Summary: Spider-Man has a Patreon.No one is surprised.





	Please Support Spidey On Patreon!!!

**Author's Note:**

> lol this is so bad it was just stuck in my mind for ages and I haven't seen a fic on it (by god how I searched.) I just sat down and typed it out in like twenty min so it is HORRIBLE but u know whatever. Also this is my second mcu fic of the day and of all time lolllllll check out the other one if u want i will say its very different from this one
> 
> k bye

Spider-Man had a patreon.

Okay, maybe this wasn’t the most moral thing, and Peter felt a little bit guilty about it. He first suggested the idea to May, who had snorted in his face—until she got a call from the school that Peter’s been having seconds and even thirds at lunch for school, and they were worried she wasn’t feeding him enough.

Peter knew that May had considered other options in how to spend hundreds of dollars every week on groceries—between picking up extra shifts at the hospital, (which he would never allow,) to asking Mr. Stark for help, (which would mortify them both.) Finally, they both decided that however silly it was, maybe a patreon wouldn’t be the worst idea.

_Hi! It’s your friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man, and this is my Patreon!! Being a superhero is hard work, and I don’t even get paid for it :(. That’s okay, though, because helping people is its own reward. But it would be really helpful if you guys could support me. I have to cover my web fluid supplies, along with the massive appetite that I am cursed with. Don’t feel pressured to do this, though! Even a little means a lot—don’t feel bad if you can’t afford it or don’t want to!_

There were perks to being a patron, of course. 1$ patrons would receive a video every week of Spider-Man thanking them and doing some acrobatic trick (and sometimes a nerdy joke). 5$ patrons also got a personalized short video of him greeting them by name. 10$ patrons had access to a live stream once a month where he answered their questions, and 25$ patrons had their DM requests on Spidey’s official twitter accepted, so they could talk whenever Peter wanted to.

There were a surprising amount of people who wanted to support a vigilante, and through them, he was racking in around 600$ each month—an extra hundred bucks spent on food each week, which really curbed his hunger, and the rest he always donated. He was always transparent about where his money was going—sometimes, Spider-Man could be seen swinging around with a bag of produce, munching on an apple or gummy bears. And if he passed by someone who he thought needed it more than him… well, May always taught him to help.

With his online presence on Twitter, and his active Patreon, more and more attention has been drawn to the local superhero—and apparently, other small-list vigilantes had joined in on the trend. Even Jessica Jones had a Ko-fi, (although hers was _buy me a whiskey_.)

So Spider-Man had a patreon. Peter was at first nervous that it would make people dislike him, that the public would criticize and crucify him for daring to ask for money for helping others when noone asked. Instead, it had the complete opposite effect. People loved to see Spider-Man be a normal human being, unlike the untouchable Iron Man, or Captain America, who couldn’t be imagined eating a bowl of cereal. People really connected with this kind-hearted, too chatty, transparent guy in spandex.

Which is how Spider-Man reached more people than the Avengers ever could.

(And if Spider-Man’s top contributor was an account named Tony Stank—well, no one could prove anything.)

**Author's Note:**

> thx lol


End file.
